


Тяготы совместного проживания

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Вместо того, чтобы попасть на Бейкер-стрит 221В, Джон становится соседом Майкрофта, и не сказать, что это большая удача





	Тяготы совместного проживания

Джон понимает, что что-то идет не так, когда такси сворачивает и направляется по другой улице.

– Простите, – говорит Джон.

– Мне нужно на Бейкер-стрит, – говорит Джон.

– Да что же это такое?! – говорит Джон.

Таксист ничего не говорит.

В общем-то, следовало сразу догадаться. Незнакомый человек предлагает снять квартиру после трехминутной беседы. Беседы, в которой он выложил всю правду про Джона Уотсона, взглянув на его телефон.

Джон вертит в руках мобильник.

Позвонить в полицию? И что сказать? «Меня везут в неизвестном направлении? Высылайте вертолеты, перехватывайте такси?»

Позвонить Гарри?

Лучше сдохнуть.

– Простите, – говорит Джон водителю. – Вы собираетесь меня убить?

Таксист молчит.

Джон снова глядит на телефон, вздыхает. Сжимает губы, откашливается, хмурится. Такси проезжает на красный свет, и никто не гудит, никто не возмущается. Такси-невидимка. Летучий Голландец асфальтовых рек Лондона, и Джон – его вечный узник.

Джон набирает номер Гарри. Подносит телефон к уху. Телефон пиликает и разряжается. Джон с облегчением прячет его в карман.

Можно попробовать выпрыгнуть на полном ходу. Но нога тогда просто отвалится. Она уже понемногу доканывает. Джон гладит трость. Ударить, вырубить водителя. Перелезть на переднее сиденье. Перехватить руль прежде, чем машина врежется во что-нибудь или кого-нибудь.

– Может, вам нужен мой кошелек? – спрашивает Джон Уотсон.

Он пытается быть вежливым. Он больше никого не хочет убивать. Ну, по крайней мере, не с утра пораньше.

Таксист не отвечает.

Конечно, это все Шерлок Холмс. Сразу, с первого взгляда было ясно, что с этим человеком что-то не так. Ради всего святого, у него же блог посвящен табаку!

Табаку.

И целых четыре страницы только про свойства пепла! Человек, который на четырех страницах не пишет ни о чем другом, кроме пепла, в конечном итоге обязательно окажется маньяком. Возможно, прежние жильцы были им кремированы в домашних условиях. Или он рассаживал их на стульях вокруг стола, чтобы не ужинать в одиночестве. Видимо, поэтому ему пришлось искать новую квартиру – никого не порадует запах гниющего тела. Вряд ли они бы долго продержались на Бейкер-стрит.

«Какие глупости», – думает Джон. Нет никакой квартиры на Бейкер-стрит. Это всего лишь приманка. Сейчас таксист, сообщник Холмса, привезет его на заброшенный склад, кладбище или строительную площадку. Может, они проводят какие-нибудь оккультные ритуалы? Или развлекаются, стреляя по мишени, только вот вместо пивных банок у них живые люди? А может, они парочка каннибалов?

– Вы собираетесь меня съесть? – спрашивает Джон Уотсон. И начинает смеяться.

Это же нелепо.

Машина въезжает на подземную стоянку. Джон не запомнил адрес. Он бесполезен для полиции. Разве что в качестве подсказки, ключа к делу о «Похищенном военном». Не он сам, его обглоданные кости. Джону нравится сериал «Кости». Психотерапевт сказал, надо найти себе хобби. Сериалы – это хобби. Мысли о каннибале Шерлоке – глупость. Но и то, и другое здорово развлекает.

Такси останавливается, и Джон машинально лезет в карман, чтобы расплатиться. Потом вспоминает, что похитителям не платят.

Это его очень радует.

– И что теперь? – спрашивает Джон, удобнее перехватывая трость. Таксист не поворачивается к нему, застыв в водительском кресле. На секунду Джону кажется, это манекен или радиоуправляемый робот. Шерлок не похож на человека, у которого может быть сообщник. Ведь для этого надо разговаривать с людьми, а не ошеломлять их ремарками об их прошлом, семье, работе и прочем, после чего подмигивать и уходить, бросив напоследок адрес.

Интересно, бывает ли у каннибалов столовый этикет?

Джон открывает дверцу и выходит из машины. Сыро, пахнет машинным маслом, и никто в него не стреляет. Джон оглядывается. Стоянка просторная, как в каком-нибудь крупном магазине. Но машин только три, все черные, дорогие и пустые. Джон озирается, потом хромает к стальной двери лифта.

В лифте Джон жмет кнопку «1», но лифт отчего-то поднимается на шестой этаж. Видимо, у него свое мнение по поводу того, где Джону следует находиться. Джон не спорит. Когда он спорит со всякими кнопочками, рычагами и механизмами, он почти всегда проигрывает.

Где-то над головой раздается громкая, бодрая мелодия. Двери разъезжаются в стороны, и Джон замирает под внимательным взглядом незнакомого мужчины. Мужчина рыж, высок и обкостюмлен. Он смотрит на Джона и не произносит ни слова.

Джон глядит на него и тоже не произносит ни слова.

Дверцы лифта покорно ждут, не собираясь смыкаться.

Джон опирается на трость.

Мужчина опирается на зонт.

Бодрая мелодия обрывается, намекая, что пауза затянулась.

Мужчина отступает в сторону, театральным жестом приглашая Джона войти.

Джон не силен в театральных жестах. Он был в театре кукол, когда ему было девять. Ему подарили перчатку с шариком, венчающим указательный палец. Вроде как голова. Гарри сказала, спектакли в исполнении Джона – самое отстойное, что существует на свете.

Поэтому Джон просто шагает из лифта и проходит мимо застывшего мужчины, молча.

Мужчина следует за ним. Показывает на кресло. Предлагает устроиться с комфортом.

Нога просто убивает.

– Спасибо, я постою, – говорит Джон.

Потом забирает свое «спасибо» назад.

Рыжий мужчина глядит на него с насмешливым умилением. Будто Джон милый, но жутко неуклюжий щенок. Будто он ползает на пузе, растопырив короткие лапки, и тявкает на тапочки. Будто он вовсе не военный, знающий четыре способа убить человека голыми руками.

Ха.

Пауза затягивается, как петля на шее. Джон прячет левую руку в карман. Левая рука вдруг решила вспомнить о треморе. Зубы не стучат, потому что Джон сжимает их слишком крепко. Джон разглядывает своего похитителя. На нем костюм-тройка. У него зонт-трость. Ему не хватает только галстука-бабочки. Монокля. Одноколесного велосипеда.

Нога просто убивает. Молчание убивает. Курение убивает тоже, но Джон не курит.

Потом мужчина начинает говорить, слегка растягивая гласные, как выпускник частной элитной школы. Его слова – как гладкие морские камушки. Его речь будто написана заранее.

«А может, и написана», – думает Джон.

Все встает на свои места. Закончив говорить, Майкрофт Холмс улыбается так, словно рот у него полон патоки. Но будто при этом в четырех зубах не хватает пломб, и патока эта причиняет определенные неудобства. Джон не смог бы так улыбнуться даже после трехнедельных репетиций перед зеркалом. У Майкрофта Холмса выходит без особых усилий.

Он ждет ответа.

Джон задает вопросы.

– Я правильно понял? – спрашивает Джон.

– Вы меня похитили, притащили сюда, собираетесь наблюдать за мной, как за подопытным кроликом, подвергать каким-то проверкам, собираетесь дать мне… как вы там выразились? Испытательный срок… Только чтобы убедиться, что мне можно позволить жить с вашим младшим братом? – спрашивает Джон.

– Вы действительно считаете, что я тут же соглашусь и кинусь распаковывать вещи? – спрашивает Джон.

 

***

 

Джон распаковывает вещи. Книги. Свитера. Полотенце с бегемотиком.

Комната похожа на номер пятизвездочного отеля. Майкрофт сказал, что арендной платы от Джона не потребуется. Гордость велит Джону отказаться от подобной благотворительности. Джон велит гордости заткнуться.

В конце концов, его похитили. Какой идиот станет платить своему похитителю за проживание?

Джон вздыхает и опустошает бумажник. Расправляет затертые купюры, выравнивает уголки, складывает стопкой. Идет на кухню. Оставляет деньги посреди кухонного стола, широкого, как поле для гольфа. Придавливает грязной чашкой. Уж мыть посуду он здесь не собирается.

Джон вздыхает, закатывает рукава. Теплая вода успокаивает. Вопли пухлой, низенькой женщины в голубой униформе – нервируют. Кажется, эту горничную держат в страхе. Стегают плеткой и приковывают на ночь к стене. Или платят баснословно много. С чего ей так переживать, что Джон отбирает у нее работу?

– Если он держит вас здесь силой, подмигните, – шепчет Джон, оглядываясь на дверь. Женщина ворчит на незнакомом языке, оттесняет Джона от раковины.

– Он ничего не узнает, просто дайте мне знак, – шепчет Джон.

Женщина вытирает чашку посудным полотенцем.

Уходит.

Джон подмигивает ей вслед.

 

***

 

Джон смутно припоминает, что Шерлок угрожал – мол, из него не самый приятный сосед. «Кто со мной сможет ужиться?» – слова Джона, но они подошли бы каждому третьему жителю Великобритании. Планеты. Солнечной системы. На свете больше психов, чем можно себе представить. Им нужно держаться друг друга. Им нужно селиться вместе.

Шерлок предупредил, что может сутками молчать и еще на скрипке играет. Майкрофт Холмс на скрипке не играет. Он, кажется, играет на гобое. Если это не труба. Иерихонская. Джон прекрасно отличает игру от садизма. Он сам два года пытался приручить кларнет в старших классах.

Это ничего, что Холмс играет. В квартире толстые стены. Хорошая звукоизоляция. Хороший климат-контроль. Хороший Уотсон-контроль. Джон лежит на кровати, распластавшись на животе, будто выброшенный на берег кит. Джон не чувствует себя китом. Он чувствует себя кем-то очень-очень маленьким, вроде гуппи. В этой квартире безобразно высокие потолки…

Джон открывает ноутбук и хрустит пальцами – сначала на левой руке, потом на правой. Дверь в его спальню приоткрывается, хотя Джон уверен, что запирал ее. Майкрофт Холмс сердит и красен, должно быть, гобой его утомил.

– Вы не могли бы прекратить этот шум? Я работаю, – сообщает он, и если бы укор можно было превращать в хлеб – в мире не осталось бы голодающих.

Джон обещает хрустеть пальцами потише. Майкрофт Холмс дергает уголком губ, прикрывает за собой дверь без малейшего звука. Через секунду потуги гобоя сливаются в траурный марш.

Джон собирается написать в свой блог, что за стеной сумасшедший гобоист, рыжий, как лепрекон, и загадочный, как история Бенджамина Баттона.

Джон собирается написать, что сегодня его похитили и собирались съесть.

Джон собирается написать, что в его жизни ничего не происходит.

Джон собирается написать, но ничего не пишет. Вместо этого он выключает свет, заворачивается в одеяло так, чтобы уши были в тепле, и мгновенно засыпает.

Джон спит дольше обычного; обычное – это когда он рывком садится в постели, и на часах три часа ночи, а на губах – песок и кровь. Фантомные вкусы, фантомные боли, фантомные бои. В этот раз Джон просыпается на час позже, и лишь оттого, что на дом падает бомба. Он знает это наверняка, потому что узнает звук: тоненький свист. Джон может с закрытыми глазами сказать, какого образца эта бомба, и какой будет радиус взрыва. Он может угадать эту мелодию с одной ноты.

Джон очень долго ищет тапочки. Наверное, надо предупредить мистера Холмса. Наверное, надо всех эвакуировать из здания. Наверное, надо найти ту женщину – домработницу, прикованную к стене. Расковать и спасти.

Джон просыпается уже в коридоре. Прислушивается. Свист не становится громче или тише, он просто длится. Где-то в глубине квартиры. В этой квартире так много комнат, что можно заблудиться. И безобразно высокие потолки. Джон злится: какого черта, спрашивается? Какого, спрашивается, черта? Спрашивается, какого черта? Джон злится потому, что этой ночью он должен крепко и безмятежно спать на Бейкер-стрит, а не бродить по огромной темной квартире в поисках фантомного звука. Джон знает, кто во всем этом виноват.

Гарри, которая подарила ему чертов телефон, готовый разрядиться в любую секунду.

И таксист, которого жалко было вырубать ударом трости по затылку.

И пакостный Майкрофт Холмс, который сидит в одной из комнат и свистит, доводя Джона до белого каления.

Джон глубоко вздыхает и движется наугад. Местность незнакомая, освещение минимальное, вероятны засады и ловушки. Джон прижимается к стене, прежде чем завернуть за угол. В этой ужасной квартире немыслимое количество углов. В какой-то момент Джона разбирает азарт. Он закатывает рукава своей уютной пижамы в клеточку. Он оставляет шаркающие тапочки за поворотом. Он крадется в полной темноте, и тело его полно напряжения, полно силы.

Повернув в очередной раз, Джон оказывается на кухне.

Чайник свистит. Электрический узкий чайник с подсветкой свистит. Электрические чайники не свистят. Обычные чайники не светятся. Это происки врагов.

Джон складывает пальцы на левой руке, будто это пистолет.

– Сдавайтесь, вы окружены, – говорит Джон чайнику.

– Сопротивление бесполезно, – говорит Джон чайнику.

– Руки за голову, – говорит Джон чайнику.

Чайник насмешливо свистит.

Это очень красиво: он светится розовым, синим, сиреневым. Мелкие пузырьки прижимаются к стенкам чайника изнутри. Крупные пузыри быстро поднимаются к поверхности воды, чтобы исчезнуть. Кухню озаряет желтый, зеленый, красный свет.

Через полчаса Майкрофт Холмс не выдерживает. Джон слышит, как хлопает дверь. Как едва слышно скрипит паркет в коридоре. Слышит, как Холмс чертыхается себе под нос, запнувшись о брошенные Джоном тапочки. Затем появляется на кухне. Удивительно, но даже в четыре часа ночи его прическа идеальна, а пижама сделана по типу костюма-тройки. Но зонта с ним нет.

И это прекрасно.

– Что здесь происходит? – спрашивает Майкрофт Холмс невозмутимо. Джон невозмутимо глядит на чайник. Чайник невозмутимо свистит. Впрочем, нет – он свистит очень возмутимо, но никому нет до этого дела.

– Красиво, – говорит Джон, сидя на стуле перед чайником. Майкрофт Холмс берет второй стул.

 

***

 

На следующее утро Джон чистит зубы, завтракает яичницей с тостами, выходит из дома, покупает газету, спускается в метро… Ведет себя, как абсолютно нормальный человек.

К полудню находит работу. Девушка, заведующая отделением, глядит на него долго и грустно. Возле уголка левого глаза у нее маленькая крапинка – не то веснушка, не то грязь. Джон полагает, что вот о таких крапинках и думали ребята из его отряда, когда шли в атаку. Подрывались на минах. Корчились в песке. Джон полагает, что ему не стоит думать об этом. Лучше кивать, улыбаться, и прятать дрожащие руки в карманы. Это не алкоголизм, это война. Я хороший врач. Я буду всем прописывать антибиотики.

Собеседование прерывает веселая мелодия. Что-то из ранней Бритни Спирз, кажется. Или поздней Мадонны. Или какие там еще блондинки поют про любовь. Джон терпеливо ждет, когда его потенциальный наниматель – девушка с крапинкой – ответит на звонок. Девушка терпеливо ждет, когда Джон сообразит, что это музыкальное откровение доносится из его кармана.

Джон достает телефон, когда тот замолкает. Глядит на экран. Пропущенный вызов, номер не определен и не определим, похоже. Джон извиняется, девушка поднимает брови, телефон издает гнусный звук, который заставляет подпрыгнуть обоих. Входящее сообщение.

«Вы мне нужны. МХ»

Еще один звук. Кажется, так пел гобой в самые тяжелые для него времена.

«Сейчас же. МХ»

Джон давит на кнопку выключения, но собственный телефон предает его. Вместо того чтобы погаснуть, экран вспыхивает еще ярче.

«Поторопитесь, Джон. МХ»

Джон не собирается торопиться. Он собирается получить эту работу. Это просто глупо – нестись по первому требованию к совершенно незнакомому человеку. С которым встретил рассвет, глядя на чайник. Джон поджимает губы.

Он возвращается домой и застает Майкрофта Холмса на диване в гостиной. Майкрофт Холмс морщит лоб, перелистывая какие-то документы в тощей папке. Чем дальше он листает – тем сильнее морщит лоб. На Джона даже не смотрит.

– Ну? Что? – выдыхает Джон. Последние пару метров он практически бежал, но скорее отгрызет себе ногу, чем признается Холмсу. Отгрызть ногу – отличная идея, по крайней мере, тогда его психотерапевт не заявит, что хромота психосоматическая.

Майкрофт Холмс захлопывает папку, кладет ее на диван слева от себя, а справа берет следующую папку.

– За мной кто-то следил, кажется, – сообщает Джон, хромая к креслу. – Черный автомобиль с затемненными стеклами. Тащился за мной всю дорогу до метро.

Майкрофт Холмс глух и нем.

– Я был на собеседовании. И кстати, что за жуткую мелодию вы поставили? Кто разрешал вам трогать мой телефон?..

Возмущение Джона разбивается о невозмутимость Майкрофта.

– Может, скажете уже, что случилось? – Джон устало трет лоб. – Вы написали, это срочно…

– Ах, это! – Майкрофт Холмс на мгновение прекращает игнорировать Джона. – Подайте мне маркер, он на журнальном столике.

– Что?

– Маркер. Красный.

Джон переводит взгляд с Майкрофта на журнальный столик перед диваном. И обратно.

– Сами руку протянуть не можете?

– Протягивать руки – не в моих правилах, – отвечает Холмс. – Скорее, мне необходимо сделать пометки в документе. Я просил его еще час назад. Рассчитываю, что в дальнейшем вы не будете так бессовестно тратить мое время.

Джон закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Когда он открывает глаза, то замечает внимательный взгляд Майкрофта.

– Итак? – спрашивает Майкрофт утомленно.

И получает свой маркер.

 

***

 

Когда в песках Афганистана Джон лежал, сраженный вражеской пулей, он думал лишь о том, что это никуда не годится. Ни в какие ворота. Он не мог так умереть – вот так просто. Джон не знает, какой именно будет его гибель, но знает, какой она не будет.

Он не готов, что ночью в него выстрелят, в мирное время, на его территории. Распластавшись на ковре, Джон собирается опрокинуть журнальный столик и использовать его как укрытие, но Майкрофт целит выше.

– Что здесь происходит? – кричит Джон, пока стрелы, одна за другой, вонзаются в антикварную мебель.

– Скука, – отвечает Майкрофт Холмс, опустив арбалет.

Джон с изумлением понимает, что сам он не испытывает ничего, даже отдаленно напоминающего скуку. Скорее – нечто вроде нервного восхищения.

Майкрофт, в изысканном бордовом халате, пришпиливает стрелой к стенке плотный конверт с печатью «Секретно!». И вздыхает так печально, что у Джона чуть сердце не разрывается.

 

***

 

Джон считает, что Майкрофт немного перегибает палку. Не когда бросает где попало чемоданчик с большой, страшной красной кнопкой (Джон дважды едва не садится на нее случайно). И не когда помещает скрытую камеру в молочник, а в каждый из десятка свежих яиц – по жучку. Даже не когда включает на компьютере Джона неудаляемый «детский режим», и Джон больше не может посещать порносайты, а также смотреть «Игру престолов» (не говоря уже о том жутком порно по мотивам «Игры престолов», не то чтобы Джон собрался когда-либо его пересматривать, помилуйте, нет, превеликое спасибо).

Но Майкрофт заявляет, что Джон должен сопровождать его по работе, и это уже через край.

– Я вам не слуга и не раб! Заложник, может быть, но тогда и думать забудьте. Есть пределы человеческой жестокости.

– Я ведь не настаиваю на шляпе, хотя с тростью она смотрелась бы превосходно, – возражает Майкрофт. Черный смокинг висит на двери в спальню Джона, упакованный в полупрозрачный кофр, и выглядит подвешенным покойником. Джону тошно от одной только мысли, что придется расстаться с любимым свитером.

Майкрофт приоделся по случаю, и выглядит еще более нелепо, чем обычно. Он похож на злодея из фильмов про Бэтмена, этакий мистер Пингвин, только пузо поменьше (Джон не собирается говорить этого вслух, он заметил одну или две беговые дорожки, когда разыскивал туалет). В черном смокинге кто угодно будет походить на пингвина, даже Джон.

– Вовсе нет, вы похожи на прилично одетого ежа, – возражает Майкрофт.

Джона примиряет с происходящим лишь подкладка смокинга. Вся в котятах.

Они едут на лимузине, и между ними – потрясающе красивая девушка с очень дорогим телефоном в руке. Джон делает несколько попыток под насмешливым взглядом Майкрофта, прежде чем признает свое полное поражение. Он вздергивает подбородок, показывая взглядом: «Я должен был хотя бы попробовать». Майкрофт закатывает глаза.

Весь вечер – сущий кошмар. Рояль и тарталетки со слабосоленой лососиной. Джон пытается сбежать дважды, но Майкрофт всегда поблизости, готов подхватить под локоть, изобразить приторную любезность и подвести к каким-нибудь незнакомцам, чтобы ненавязчиво поболтать о курсах валют. Когда Джон перелезает через перила балкона, его ловят люди в серых костюмах и доставляют обратно.

– Я просто хочу домой, – ворчит Джон едва слышно, пока они с Майкрофтом ходят под ручку по залу, круг за кругом, под сияющей люстрой из хрусталя. – Хочу посмотреть "Жителей Ист-Энда", а потом ту передачу, в которой люди поют, а их лупят надувными молотками.

– А разве вы сейчас смотрите не ту передачу, в которой люди обмазываются патокой и пытаются налепить на себя как можно больше денег?

– Эта закончилась в прошлом сезоне.

– Как бесславно вы тратите свою юность, – вздыхает Майкрофт. Джон, как человек, чья юность была посвящена завоеванию прозвища «Три-Континента», не согласен.

Майкрофт успевает уладить все дела, пока Джон злобно поедает тарталетки. Когда очередная компания надменных аристократов подходит, чтобы поболтать с Холмсом, Майкрофт представляет Джона:

– Это мой заложник.

– Его друг, – поправляет Джон, и вот тогда шутка по-настоящему забавна, и все смеются.

 

***

 

В ночь, когда кто-то пробирается в дом, Джон просыпается от кошмара. Он нашаривает тапочки под кроватью и выходит выпить воды, но слышит шум. Он почти уверен, что это очередные происки его соседа, и все-таки крадется по ночным коридорам, бесшумный, как ветер в пустыне.

Ему удачно подворачивается под руку арбалет, а затем Джон падает на живот, и ваза за его спиной разлетается вдребезги. Выстрелов почти не слышно из-за глушителей, но Джону удается наделать шуму. Когда вспыхивает свет, Джон на секунду дезориентирован, но все еще крепко держит одного из грабителей. Он полагает, что это грабители, хотя у них, как правило, нет с собой оружия военного образца, и глушителей тоже нет. Майкрофт бледен как смерть, и отдает распоряжения своим людям, которые моментально заполняют гостиную. Их слишком много – у Джона в глазах пестрит от такого обилия серых костюмов. Кто-то подхватывает его под мышки и снимает с грабителя, распластанного по полу. Майкрофт Холмс говорит по-сербски: «Я займусь ими позже», Джон, который по счастливому совпадению в юности был поклонником одной кошмарной сербской панк-группы, отвечает цитатой из песни: «Ты не можешь обогнать лошадь, бегущую по эллипсу».

– Вот уж точно, – бормочет Майкрофт устало. Его волосы в беспорядке: не напомажены и не уложены назад, одна прядка даже предательски скручена в спираль. – Вы не возражаете против позднего ужина? – уточняет Майкрофт несчастным тоном, и они шагают на кухню.

Они пьют виски, жуют стебли сельдерея, и это самая приятная ночь с близким к человечности Майкрофтом, какую Джон только мог ожидать.

На следующее утро Майкрофт объявляет, что Джон готов к переезду.

– Мой водитель доставит вас на Бейкер-стрит, – чопорно сообщает он, а Джон упрямо складывает руки на груди.

– Я заплатил за месяц. Вы не можете вышвырнуть меня раньше срока.

– Вы проявили похвальную отвагу, защищая ценные для страны документы прошлой ночью, доктор Уотсон, – мягко говорит Майкрофт, – но также дали мне понять, что я бессмысленно рискую ценным ресурсом. Вы достойно прошли испытательный срок, и я уверен, что потребуется уйма времени, бывших военных и тарталеток с лососиной, чтобы отыскать для Шерлока такого же подходящего соседа.

– Вот оно что, – кивает Джон Уотсон.

– Тогда конечно, – кивает Джон Уотсон.

– Вы не против, если я заведу собаку? – уточняет Джон Уотсон.

– Прошу прощения? – Майкрофт поднимает брови. Джон тоже морщит лоб, но Майкрофт делает это так профессионально, что мог бы выиграть чемпионат по поднимаю бровей.

– На съемных квартирах это обычно не позволяется, но здесь довольно много места, – поясняет Джон, сложив руки в карманы брюк и покачиваясь с пятки на носок. – Назовем ее Глэдстоун. Будем выгуливать в парке по утрам, по очереди.

– Все решат, что мы гомосексуальные супруги, – ужасается Майкрофт, но Джон успокаивает:

– Я всем объясню, что я ваш заложник.

Майкрофт говорит, что это недопустимо. Говорит, что должен подумать. Он бы хотел бульдога, это так… традиционно, и патриотично к тому же.

Джон слышит, как он ругается с братом по телефону, прикрыв дверь кабинета.

– Нет, я не всегда так делаю. Это вышло случайно, я намеревался… Нет. Уймись, Шерлок, не строй из себя обиженного. Я не крал твой арбалет, говорю же! Давно пора забыть об этом. Нет. Не вздумай. Тогда я скажу ей, что ты снова куришь. Я найду тебе другого солдата. Шерлок!

Джон прибавил звук телевизора. "Жители Ист-Энда" уже начинались. Он вытянулся на диване, спихнув ногой валяющийся рядом арбалет, с вырезанным по дереву предостережением: «Собственность Шерлока Холмса!».


End file.
